


RollarCoaster

by CheatsatUNO



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Disney World, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheatsatUNO/pseuds/CheatsatUNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat takes John to Disney for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RollarCoaster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored and I went to Disney recently(by recently I mean im posting this the day I get back from my five day stay). I wrote this when I got back to the hotel because I say a couple on the tram do what happens at the end of this fic and I about died from doki overload. Enjoy~

“Come on Egbert, we don’t have all day.” The short troll snaps at John, who is now giggling as he gets through the bag checking station of the park, his small, Toy Story bag deemed safe of any threats. 

“Actually, we kind of do, Karkat.” John giggles again and Karkat stares at him with a mixture of affection and annoyance because what grown man giggled? Oh right, his boyfriend.

Karkat had decided to take John to Disney World for his twenty-fourth birthday because the blue-eyed boy loved amusement parks. The troll had practically had to fight tooth and claw with Dave just to steal his boyfriend away for the weekend. It had been worth it of course when they’d arrived in the hotel last night and engaged in sloppy make outs on one of the most comfortable beds in existence.

John was trotting past Karkat now and reached out his hand in an offer which Karkat took readily and they walked into the park. John was babbling excitedly.

“Oh man Karkat, we’re gonna ride so many rides! Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, all of the mountains really, ooh! And Expedition Everest too! I heard that’s really good! You go up and up and up a mountain and then you go back down backwards!” John squeals and Karkat’s stomach is already doing sick flips. Not to the knowledge of John, Karkat got sick quite easily, especially on rides and such. The most he could do were slow rides and attractions made for children. Even the Teacups pushed it for him.

“Let’s not start of the day with those John. You’ll ruin everything if you go on all the ‘awesome’ rides first.” Karkat makes obvious air quotes around the word awesome. John laughs and asks what you wanted to do first. You can’t help but gravitate towards the flying Dumbo ride.

“That’s so adorable Karkat.” John coos as you near the front of the line.

“Shut up John, that movie is inspirational! Not like those excuse for romance movies they try to pass off. I mean, how did true love’s first kiss even work on Aurora? She was asleep literally half the movie and had never met the prince once before.” Karkat rants as quietly as possible.

“Aurora?”

“Sleeping Beauty. You didn’t think that was her name did you?” A pause and silence and Karkat’s hand connects with his forehead in an exasperated facepalm. “I really can’t believe you sometimes.”

“So you don’t like Disney romances?” John asks after another laugh.

“No, I like some of them. Aladdin, Cinderella, and Lady and the Tramp are my favorites. Oh, and Twisted.”

“Lady and the Tramp? Really?” John laughs out loud and has to cover his mouth because a few people behind the couple are getting curious.

“Shut up Egbert. It’s better than Con Air.” Karkat mumbles, getting embarrassed at their attention.

“Oh Karkat, you haven’t said one bad word all day! I’m impressed. Is it for the children?” John steps closer and Karkat moves away. Karkat wasn’t big on public shows of affection, he got embarrassed too easily. John just laughed at this and the line finally moved up so they could ride the ride.

After Dumbo, Karkat managed to get John to go to a Finding Nemo musical, some Lion King show, and a parade before the raven-haired boy began to complain.

“Come on Karkat! We haven’t gone on anything! And no, kiddie rides do not count.” John frowns, the Mickey Mouse ice cream he’d been eating making a mess around his face. Karkat sighs and wipes the melted chocolate shell and vanilla ice cream from his chin with a napkin.

“Don’t you want to try that carpet ride thing? Or the carousal?” A timid look as Karkat tries to dissuade John to no avail.

“Yeah, lets ride the carousal so people can look at us like we’re weird.” John says, an attitude creeping into his voice.

“Um… I’m not really feeling up for rollercoasters. Why don’t you just go on them?” Karkat shrugs and tosses the dirty napkin away. John’s face falls and he nods. 

His sullen mood quickly changes however when he returns from the first coaster. His black hair is windswept and his glasses are slightly askew. The best part however is the excited glimmer that makes his already unreal blue eyes sparkle.

John practically runs to the next one and comes back just as giddy. Happily expressing and describing everything. Just hearing about the sharp curves and downward drops makes the short-horned troll queasy but he hides it well. 

It’s getting late and John has been limited to one last rollercoaster.

“Karkat, please go on this one with me. It’s only Splash Mountain. Please! It’d be the best birthday present ever to ride it with you.” John pleads, holding Karkat’s arm close to his body, pouting.

“Yeah, it isn’t like the whole ‘brought-you-to-Disney-World’ thing wasn’t good enough. Glad to know.” He sneers half-heartedly and looks up the few inches that define their height difference. John is pouting, knowing Karkat’s weakness for the act. Karkat has an unbroken record of submitting to the raven-haired boy when he pouts. A record that would not be broken today.

“F-fine…” Karkat sighs, already tense but John doesn’t notice as he drags the anxious troll into the line. After a wait that did nothing to help Karkat’s nerves, he is sitting behind John in a log. The slow ascension upwards is unbearable for him but John is chatting incessantly.

At the top of the mountain, the log drops steeply and water splashes around them, Karkat holding in the contents of his stomach long enough to run to the bathroom after almost running over John to get out of his seat.

John paces outside of the bathroom stall, worried as his boyfriend throws up. It seems like eternity later when Karkat finishes and rinses his mouth out with water. He won’t say anything and keeps his eyes trained on the ground as they leave the park. It’s only seven but they had dinner reservations at nine and now John was beginning to wonder if Karkat would be well enough for it.

“You get motion sick, don’t you?” John asks as they make their way towards the tram loading area. A full one rolls away so the two have to wait for the next tram to roll around. Karkat nods and John steps closer only for Karkat to move away, creating a greater distance than before.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have made you go with me if I’d known.” John assures, concern breaking the happiness that made his eyes sparkle. Karkat felt guilty for being the one to do that. He wanted those blue depths to only be filled with laughter, not concern or hurt. Especially not for him.

“You seemed so excited. I didn’t want to ruin your fun.” Karkat shrugged.

“Are you mad?” John asks, seeing the look on his face.

“Not at you.”

“At yourself?”

“Yes.”

“I wish you wouldn’t.” Was all John said, they’d had this conversation many a time before. John hated the way Karkat would sit in a hole of self-hate, only getting up long enough to love John, never himself. These conversations always ended with Karkat explaining why he wasn’t worth anything and one of them in tears. John decided not to open that can of worms in the middle of a group of people so he stayed silent.

The next tram came to take the guests to the parking lot. John slid in next to Karkat, the troll propping his elbow on the side of the tram and holding his cheek in hand, staring out at the parking lot ahead of him and the half-empty ticket plaza beside them. Before the tram can get moving, a voice over the speakers is apparently required to advise everyone on a few safety points. John had endured the same voice this morning on the tram.

The voice drones on and John tries his best to ignore it but finds himself listening anyway. “No sitting in laps unless the ones in laps were small children”, “If anything were to fall from the tram while it is in motion, remain seated and contact a cast member as soon as it stops”, and the last bit of the speech as John remembers from this morning: “Hold on to any precious items and let’s go!” The cheery voice cuts off and the tram starts to move.

A callused hand wraps around John’s unexpectedly and he looks down. An ashen hand is holding onto his and he recalls the last words of the voice. “Hold on to any precious items.” A wide smile breaks his straight face and he returns the pressure and holds on just as tightly. 

Even though Karkat’s head is turned, John could see a red blush stain his cheeks. A slow heat making its way to his own face as he cuddled closer to the troll. 

“I love you Karkat.” John whispers, affection clear in his voice as their shoulders and hips meet.

“Happy Birthday, John.”


End file.
